This invention relates to a magneto-optical recorder, by which overwrite is possible, and in particular to a magneto-optical recorder, by which overwrite is possible and which can fulfill certain determined recording/erasing conditions.
Heretofore, as magneto-optical recorders by which overwrite is possible, a method, by which two light spots are used, as described in JP-A No. 60-35303, and a method, by which the magnetic field applied to the recording film is modulated, depending on information to be recorded, as described in JP-A Nos. 51-107121, 59-215008, etc., can be cited.
However, by either one of the methods no special attention is paid to fulfill always the optimum recording/erasing conditions, even if the disc fluctuates, or the position of recorded information varies between the inner and outer peripheries of the disc. Therefore there was a problem that fluctuations in the amount of recorded signals or imperfect erasing occurred.